Beyond the Stars and the Moon
by Seraluna Reality
Summary: My name is Isa. I have been tossed into this world of the unknown.My people have disowned me leaving me to roam this strange place.I do not believe in love because in the end it only causes pain..but that all changes when I spot a pair of golden eyes.
1. Predator to Prey

** *****Beyond the Stars and the Moon***

**Summary: **_My name is Isabella, Isa for short. I have been tossed into this world I have no clue of. My people have disowned me leaving me to roam this strange place. I do not believe in love because in the end it only causes pain...but that all changes when I spot a pair of golden eyes._

_***_

**Isabella pov**

My breathing came at a fast pace as I ran from my predator. Usually it would have been me; the fierce predator as I chased down my prey, but not right now...right now I was the prey.

I was tossed into this place, disowned from my tribe. Now I run for my life in a world I have no clue of.

I gasped as a sharp branch dug into my skin tearing my flesh. Blood leaked from my arm dripping onto my old ratty dress.

The blood seemed to cause the predator to be in more crazed state. I heard his wild cry. He was not to far.

I have been running for over five hours now, this beast seemed to not need rest, which worried me, would he chase me forever?

I quickly flashed a look back and yelped as I tripped over a rock falling right into the thick mud.

I franticly looked for something, anything to pull me out of this mud.

I heard the beast come closer and closer till he stood before me.

I closed my eyes shut.

_Why me? Why have I been sent to this never ending hell. Why have I been thrust into this petrifying place, with nothing but the clothes on my back. How am I supposed to defend myself with my bare hands!?_

I felt the beast reach down and grab me by the hair, pulling me out of the thick mud.

I opened my eyes. Tears fell down my mud stained face. _Does everyone in this place have such scary eyes? The colour of pure blood._

"Please please...don't hurt me." My voice full of desperation.

He rolled his eyes. "What is your name anyway?" He said completely ignoring my plea.

_Why should I tell?He's going to kill me anyways. _I kept my mouth shut as I stared into his blood red eyes.

He growled and slapped me in the face. A sob escaped me. I hid my face staring at the dark brown ground, trying hard to hide my face to prevent another agonizing slap.

_How was he so strong!? He was like a rock, hitting my soft face._

He took my finger and put it under my chin, causing me to look him in his demon eyes. "My name is James, now what is yours."

I took a breath, breathing in his strange sweet yet misty smell. "My name is Isabella." I whispered.

"Hmm Isabella...nice name. Now tell me, why do you not look human but you are defiantly not a vampire." He said in contemplation.

_Did he just say vampire!? I've heard of legends...horrible legends from my clan, I should add, but never thought them more of a myth...And what is this human, thing he speaks of? _

_Should I keep my mouth shut? Or speak with confidence and act like I know of what this beast James babbles on about._

Before I had time to settle an answer out a pain radiated through my stomach. I wheezed for breath.

He yelled. "I have no time for your slow-witted thinking! I may have eternity of life but I do not wish to waste it on you! Now stay still while I drink you dry." He growled and leaned towards my neck.

_Vampire...defiantly vampire..._

"No." I chocked out, trying to push him away, I gave up knowing it was a useless attempt.

I closed my eyes. _Why? Why me? _

I expected to feel his sharp teeth sink into my flesh but instead was startled to feel such force from the side of me that it pushed me into the thick mud again.

I fell on my side and curled myself into tight ball.

Hisses and growls erupted all around me. There was no exit. No right way to my escape...I was trapped. There was no benefit in running again, to only get caught once more.

Then it stopped...all noise was consumed in the dark night, No growls nor was there hisses.

I felt a hopeful smile plaster across my face.

I opened my eyes.

Only to find a pair of golden eyes, staring curiously at me.

***

**GAME TIME!!!!Guess the questions? :D**

**1)Bella is not vampire or human and in-fact does not know what a human is...major clue!!!**

**2)Whose eyes are those golden eyes?**

** REVIEW!!! Tell me if you liked it, loved it...and if you hate it, just keep it to yourself.**

**Reviews and I will put the next chapter up faster than you say 'TWILIGHT RULES!' :P**


	2. The Unknown Connection

*******Beyond the Stars and the Moon***

**Summary: **_My name is Isabella. I have been tossed into this world I have no clue of. My people have disowned me leaving me to roam this strange place. I do not believe in love because in the end it only causes pain...but that all changes when I spot a pair of golden eyes._

_**This chapter is dedicated to....**_

_**Simaril**_

_**PaPParaziVamp**_

_**Blue Eyed Hawk**_

_**Anne-marith**_

_**dietpinkcola **_

_**BK- my mom and my Beta!!**_

_**Thx u sooo much!!!!Keep reviewing!! :D **_

_** ENJOY**_

_ ***_

**Edwards pov**

I sat in my room, frantic. My eyes darting back and forth, my breathing was rapid; as if I was a human that had just finished race.

_What is wrong with me? This dread and anticipation, I feel like what I imagine a human would feel before getting hanged._

"Edward!" Jasper growled from downstairs.

At the moment everyone was enjoying 'family time' as I sat in my bedroom distraught and perplexed. I had no idea what was happening to me. Terror pumped through me, but I had no reason to feel such terror...there was no source to my anxiety which only added more to my confusion.

"Yes." I said, getting up from my leather couch and walking out my door to meet him down stairs.

I descended the stairs, to see a very displeased Jasper. "Edward! Your acting like- like you've just been sentenced to death by the Volturi! Now please Edward, I beg you tell me what is wrong. Your emotions are driving me insane!... Maybe I can help."

I shot him an irritated look. "Jasper that is just the problem! I do not know why i'm acting like this!" I said completely frustrated, throwing my arms in the air.

"Edward, well obviously there's something wrong! Remember I feel what you feel! Why are you so scared!" He yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I roared.

He growled feeling my anger.

The word _threat _kept popping into my mind.

I sank into my defensive crouch, snarling back at him.

_If its a fight he wants, Its a fight he will get._

"Tell me what this mishap is all about!" Esme barked out, rushing down the stairs towards Jasper and I.

Everyone else rushed in.

"Edward! Jasper stop this right now!" Esme ordered.

We slowly backed away from each other and stopped growling.

Alice ran to Jasper pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his pale cheeks.

I felt remorse, and desire. I felt remorse for acting so barbaric towards my own brother, and I felt desire because I wanted to have someone. Like Jasper and Alice had each other...I wanted someone to comfort me...

"What is the matter with you Edward!" Alice hissed, while hugging a troubled Jasper.

"Me!" I uttered in huge disbelief.

Alice pointed her skinny little finger at me and walked forward, hitting me in the chest with her finger. "Yes you! All day for the past five hours, you've been acting like a totally mess! Which means Jasper feels that too Edward! What is wrong? Are you in pain? At least let us help." She asked desperately.

Right now I felt like a steaming kettle.

_Was I speaking some foreign language!? What do they not understand!?_

"I do not know what is wrong with me?" I growled at her.

I turned from her, pacing around the room. "I don't know why I feel like this. It feels similar to when Jasper changes my emotions without my permission. I can't control what I feel, as if I feel someone's emotion, that is not my own...Carlisle do you know what is wrong with me?" I turned to Carlise. "A guess of what could be happening to me." I said hopeful.

I knew right away what the answer would be from the deep frown that settled on his face.

"No, I do not understand what is happening to you." He said with regret written all over his face. "Maybe if you went for a hun-"

Instantly a rapid burning came from my arm, as if someone had sliced it open.

I hissed, closing my eyes in deep pain. Grabbing my stinging arm.

I heard my family members yelling my name and felt hands trying to release my hand that held tightly onto my arm.

Than an agonizing pounding hit my stomach. I chocked for breath as I fell to my knees.

_What was happening to me!? Is this a new way for a vampire to die?_

I felt arms trying pull me up. I weakly tried to push them away.

I felt a strange pull dragging me to the outside. My eyes darted to to the front door.

_If I follow that bazaar pull will it take away this excruciating pain? _

With out thinking twice, I bolted out the door. I ran to take the pain away, I ran to figure out where that mysterious pull was drawing towards.

I could not hear my family behind me, but I guarantee they thought I needed time alone or they thought I had finally gone psychotic.

I ran through the wet forest, running through puddles and hitting branches as I ran single-minded for that strange pull.

I stopped and stuck my nose in the air, smelling the many scents in the air.

Mud...deer....rabbits...bugs...

In deep thought, I closed my eyes. I took another whiff.

...A vampire and....

I stopped breathing, my eyes shot open and darted around looking for that superior fragrance, that smelt so mouth watering...so addictive my eyes rolled back.

I heard a roar of anger coming from the north. My head shot up.

A mans voice filled the forest air. "I have no time for your slow-witted thinking! I may have all eternity of life but I do not wish to waste it on you! Now stay still while I drink you dry." He growled.

_Drink who dry?!_

Without thought, my legs shot forward. I ran as fast as I could go, but for some reason it didn't seem fast enough.

"No!" A woman's voice whispered.

My heart felt as if it was beating rapidly at just the sound of her voice. Her voice so stunningly beautiful and elegant, although her voice was laced with fear and anxiety.

I moved my legs faster, if that was plausible.

I bolted into the clearing, jumping into my crouch.

I snarled at the vampire, and jumped on him, quickly and lightly pushing the woman towards the ground.

The nomad took my distraction to his advantage. I felt his sharp, venomous teeth sink into my arm. I roared out in pain. Feeling the agonizing burn pound through my arm.

I took his neck with my free hand and smashed it back into the earth. He hissed his eyes turning from blood red to jet black in seconds. He tugged his hands out of my grasp and put his hands on my shoulders hurling me away. He ran at me with a crazed look. I turned to my left ripping a tree out of the soil. I swung and hit him square in the chest, he flew back hitting a huge bolder smashing it into pieces.

He crouched and hissed at me. I stood protectively in front of the woman and hissed back at him. His eyes darted to her and than back to me.

He froze and then a smile flashed onto his face.

He snorted."You can have her...for now." He chuckled and simply turned around running.

I stood still not wanting to move, five minutes passed and I finally relaxed.

I than turned to see the woman curled up on the ground in the mud. Her warm brown hair fell over her very pale face. Her beauty could not compare to any women in the universe, her beauty stood out like a white elegant dove soaring with black crows.

This women that curled up in front of me, was the source of the mysterious _pull._ She was the cure to all my pain.

Her eyes were squeezed shut and a magnificent smile plastered across her face.

My breath caught and I felt my own smile growing on my face.

Her eyes slowly started to open and soon I was looking upon her memorizing clear grey eyes.

***

**GAME TIME!!! Guess the questions? :P**

**1)Those strange, bazaar feelings Edward is feeling, what is it? I will tell you -it is Isa (Which is Bella) but what does it have to do with her?**

**I already have chapter 2 done and edited, it just depends on the reviews. 10 please!! :D**

**REVIEW!!!! **


	3. Edward Cullen

*******Beyond the Stars and the Moon***

**Summary: **_My name is Isabella. I have been tossed into this world I have no clue of. My people have disowned me leaving me to roam this strange place. I do not believe in love because in the end it only causes pain...but that all changes when I spot a pair of golden eyes._

_ ***_

**Isabella pov**

Was I dead. Was this all an illusion, was I soon going to wake from this dream.

In front of me stood a man with paler skin than my own, his skin looked so smooth and soft but tough and indestructible at the same time. His eyes were golden and so bright and radiant you couldn't help but wounder if there was a hidden star lurking beneath his eyes. His lips so rosy red and soft. His bronze hair looking like silk as it fell over his forehead. If he were a star in the universe he would be the sun, because no constellation, astroid or star could ever compare to how overwhelmingly beautiful this man is.

His beauty overwhelmed me, but I could not look away. This strange perplexing pull was tugging me towards him and even though we were rather close...it didn't seem close enough.

I knew right away that he was a vampire, but fear was the exact opposite of what I felt throbbing through me.

Could he be my other half...my soul-mate? Many people in my tribe had found their other half. Was it finally my turn to find mine...even if he was a vampire, which was despised by the people of the tribe...but I wasn't part of the tribe anymore, so they would have no part in this.

"Are you okay?" He said. Wow his voice is perfect too, this man is truly flawless.

I nodded. Not seeming to find my voice.

"Your arm." He frowned. I looked at my slashed arm. Dry blood was all over my arm and a little on my old torn dress. I looked back at him to see him swallowing repeatedly.

What was wrong? Was he hurt? I felt fright and terror for just the thought of this man having a little scratch...I felt such strong emotions for this man I have met not just moments ago.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" I was concerned; looking over his body to see if he was injured.

"Im fine." He said quickly, starting to stand up and looking off into the woods with a strained expression.

"Oh...okay." I said shyly. Was he upset with me? I hoped he wasn't.

"No I'm not upset with you." He replied

I gasped. _What in the world!?_ "How did you do that!?" I whispered in shock, getting up to my feet and patting my dress down.

He turned to me and smirked. My mind turned to mush as he stared at me with the crooked smile. His golden eyes gazed into my grey ones.

He took a step towards me, keeping eye contact.

"I'm a mind reader...It's both a curse and a gift." He mussed.

"A mind reader, how would it ever be considered a curse, it's nothing but a gift getting such an advantage of hearing what people think around you." I said with confusion spilling into my words.

My stomach went in knots as I thought of him being in my head. Does that mean he heard my little fascination about him being my soul -mate...

He shook his head, not agreeing with me. "It is a curse, more a curse than a marvellous gift." He said with deep revulsion. He leaned closer to me. "You see its a curse being in peoples minds, they start to dread it when I walk into a room. Do you know how irritating it is to hear little whispers in your head. I would be beyond thankful to have seconds break from the noises. Do yo-"

"Shh." I said frowning. "I believe you."

He stared at me for a long time. He soon looked to the ground, he turned around whispering a suffering tone. "How...Why aren't you running and screaming...aren't you scared? You know what I am?"

How could he think I was scared of him, If I was... I wouldn't be here.

"Of course not!" I took a step towards his turned back.

He turned around hearing me come close to him, looking me straight in the eyes. His eyes now pitch black. "You should be" He growled. "You should be petrified of this monster that stands before you!"

I took another step towards him."Yes, I should...but I'm not, and I couldn't be scared of you even if I wanted to be." I said gently

His eyebrows furred in confusion.

_He had to be my soul-mate. I never felt this way for another man in my life. He should be a predator and me the prey and yet I feel no fear at all. _

He had no reaction to what I said, as if he didn't hear that I just called him my soul-mate.

"Did you not just hear me?" I said perplexed, tilting my head to the side in wonder.

"Yes of course I heard you. You just said something utterly foolish, you said you weren't afraid of me." he stated with loath, and confusion. He was obviously waiting for my instincts to kick in.

"That is not what I mean, I was speaking in my mind...did you hear what I said." I said timidly.

"I didn't hear anything...what were you thinking?" He asked intrigued.

"Umm...It was silly, come to think of it unrealistic...I mean your a vampire and I'm a..." I was pacing around the little clearing, babbling like a deranged lunatic, I didn't even realize I was about to confess my most hidden and dearest secret.

It was forbidden to tell anyone of our existent. No one was to know about us, no one was to see us or hear about us. We were non existent to the outside world. We thought every tale a myth, but in truth the myths were nothing but the truth.

I sighed sinking to the ground on my knees.

_Just because I couldn't see it I thought it to be a myth. I am so dense. _

_The leaders were keeping us locked up from communication. That was both good and bad. Good because we could live with out acknowledging the fact there are stronger immortals out there, we could live without fear and torment. It was bad because we wouldn't know what hit us, until it did. We couldn't defend ourselves when caught in fear._

I didn't register that the man was kneeling beside me. He spoke in a low voice. "You don't have to tell me what you are if you don't want to...I can feel the fear and...uncertainty radiating off of you...literally, why is that. Why is it that I knew you were in trouble and I don't even know your name. Why is it that I felt your pain."

I looked at him sadden. "My name is Isabella, Isa for short...I will tell you why this is happening to you and I will understand if you want to leav-

"Don't assume what I am going to do. I wouldn't leave you...you would have to leave me." He interrupted.

Excitement and shock were rushing through me. _I can't believe i__t,__ he won't leave me! He hardly knows me and- and... oh my god!_

"I don't believe you will want to leave...but you will need to leave. I- I am a... fairy and your a vampire. Predator and prey are usually never around each other."

"Isabella a fairy." He muttered softly, looking off into the distance.

I swallowed. Would he think of me as repulsive.

He turned to me, he looked at me with awe. To my astonishment he raised his hands up to my dirty mud stained face. "My name is Edward Cullen and I will never leave you. Now please tell me, why did I know you were in trouble, why did I feel your pain."

I gulped. I felt trapped in his gaze and even though I wanted to hide the truth, I couldn't lie to Edward. I couldn't hide the desire of my heart.

"Edward, it's because your my...soul-mate...my other half." I said softly.

His eyes widened. I closed my eyes not wanting to see him take his leave.

"I already said I would never leave." I looked up but was engulfed in his embrace.

I warped my arms around his neck, crying in happiness into his shoulder. I was so overwhelmed in my love for Edward. I was drowning in my own desires for him.

"Isabella, my fairy, my soul-mate, my love." Edward whispered over and over again into my shoulder.

Warmness flooded throughout me, my stomach turned and a happy sigh escaped me. "You love me?"

He unwound his arms. "Isabella my love. I love you, I have never felt this way in my whole existence, and now it overwhelms me. The love I feel is too much for one person to feel."

"Edward...Today I thought this was to be the start of my never ending hell, but it is the start of a never ending love...Edward, my soul-mate...I love you too."

***

**GAME TIME!!! Going into the Future,Vision time!!**

**1)What will the Cullen's think of Isa?**

***Bella is not a normal fairy, no cheesy fairy dust and all that jazz...Bella is the new and improved my version fairy. :P Oh and have any of you seen the movie Avatar?***

**!!!!REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Meeting the Cullen's

*******Beyond the Stars and the Moon***

**Summary: **_My name is Isabella. I have been tossed into this world I have no clue of. My people have disowned me leaving me to roam this strange place. I do not believe in love because in the end it only causes pain...but that all changes when I spot a pair of golden eyes._

_**Thank you to all of you who reviewed!! I did this chapter for u!! :)**_

_ ***_

**3rd Person**

Edward and Isa ran hand in hand towards the immense white house. Isa's giggles were chiming with delight as she ran through the drenched green forest.

She froze as the white house started coming into view.

"Edward you live in there!?" She gasped as they stopped at the lake that was behind the house.

He looked at her questionably. "Yes...why?"

Isabella's eyes seemed to be coated with nervousness, fear, and curiosity. She looked tense and alert as her eyes darted around the house.

She looked at him as she shifted her feet uncomfortable. "I have never been in one of though's before" She said as she pointed to the house. "...the forest was my home." She looked at him pleading to understand.

His eyes widened and his mouth looked as if it tried to resist the urge to fall, but he failed. His mouth hung open with his wide eyes starting at Isa with disbelief.

"You have never been inside a house before?" He asked when he got a hold of himself.

She shook her head.

She was shocked as she saw a huge smile form on his face. "Well I guess its your lucky day. I will just have to give you a tour than."

He grabbed her hand and they jumped over the lake and darted towards the back door entering the house of the Cullen's.

Edward put a protective arm around her as they walked in the kitchen. "Can you sit hear for a second, while I tell my family about you first. I will come get you when it is time."

"Okay but don't tell them what I am." She said sitting on the kitchen stool.

He nodded and started walking towards the family living room.

Alice trembled, tapping her foot on the maple wooden floor.

"God Alice that's not annoying at all." Rose said while watching Doctor Phil with the family.

Alice glared at her but than turned her attention to pacing around the room.

When Edward appeared in the room Alice shot up from her seat and lunged at Edward throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Edward I was so mean before, please please pleassseee forgive me!" She begged looking at him with puppy eyes.

He chuckled. "There's nothing to forgive Alice." He said while unwinding her skinny arms off of him.

"Oh thank you thank you thannkk youuu!" She smiled and skipped over to Jasper.

"Told you he would forgive you, and you say your a psychic." Jasper laughed. Alice stuck her tongue at him.

"It's not my fault, he just disappeared, so what was I supposed to assume."

She flashed a look at Edward. "Edward, why did you disappear?"

The rest of the family turned in their seats curious to know the answer.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, stressed. "About that..." He mumbled and trailed off, not knowing how to start.

"Yes go on Edward." Carlisle said.

"I found my soul-mate." He blurted out.

Silence filled the room, everyone's mouth fell open in shock.

"W-what?" Esme said excited but slightly confused.

"I found her, my soul-mate. That's why I was acting so strange before. I can feel what she feels."

"Hmm interesting." Carlisle mussed.

"Is that where that sensational smell is coming from, she's inside the house." Jasper said, looking dazed as he took a staggering step forward.

Edward growled. "You will stay far away from her Jasper, until you get your thirst under control."

Alice pulled back Jasper. Whispering words of reassurance.

"Oh Edward that's a little unfair. Jasper wants to mee-" Esme said, only to be cut off by Emmett.

"Yeah but I doubt he wants her dead!" Emmett replied while walking up to Edward and hitting his back.

"CONGRATIOLATIONS!My little man is finally growing up to be a big man." He said while pretending to wipe a tear.

Edward pushed him off, while Emmett let out his booming laugh, as he walked over to Rose.

"I hardly think its fair for any of us." Rose said getting up from her seat. "I mean just because Jasper can't resist the urge of human blood doesn't mean it doesn't tempt anyone else in this house. How the hell are we supposed to be with something smelling like that all day!?" She said throwing her arms in the air in anger.

"and night." Edward added. "and you will have to get used to it...or I will just leave with Isa until everyone can handle the thirst." He said simply.

"No, don't go." Esme moaned while jumping up from her seat and clutching Edwards shirt. " Let us meet her. She's in the kitchen right? I can make her some food and we can decorate her room, she will be like another daughter to me. Don't go Edward, and don't take away my new daughter. I promise everyone here will get used to her. We will just have to hunt more often." She said desperately trying for him to understand.

He sighed. "Fine." and walked off into the kitchen.

Rose huffed. "Well that's just great. Alice can't see her future, doesn't that give you a little heads up of whats going to happen. It's going to be a blood feast." Sitting back in her chair, Rose growled.

"There would have to be more than one human for it to be a feast Rosalie." Jasper said, now in the furthest part of the room not wanting to be near Isa and her tempting blood.

"Oh shut up." Rose scowled.

Light footsteps entered the room and everyone looked up. Awaiting for the temptations intensify.

Everyone in the room appeared dumbfounded.

"Holy cow shes smokin, wait to ago Edward!" Emmett said but was cut off when Rose hit him hard in the back of the head. "That hurt." He whined but said nothing more.

Isa took a step forward. "Hello my name is Isabella, but I prefer Isa." Isa said looking shyly.

"Nice to meet you Isa." Esme said smiling kindly but stood away with the rest of the family.

"It is my pleasure as well Isa." Casrlise nodded smiling.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Cullen." She said looking up at them.

They laughed. "Oh no need to call us that, you call me Esme and my husband Carlilse, your part of the family now."

Isa nodded happily "Of course Esme and Carlisle."

"Okay okay. I'm Alice! Some people call me shorty or pixie but I prefer Alice." She said walking confidently to Isa and wrapping her in a hug.

"Ohh that....perfume you wear smells just scrumptious!" She said before kissing her cheeks.

Isa's eyes widened but she didn't say a word.

Edward froze not believing his eyes, and Esme stood horrified.

The rest of the family stood behind, clearing their throats trying to give off some kind of signal to get her off.

"You good now Alice? because its my turn." Emmett said walking up to Alice and pulling her off.

Alice pouted and turned walking back to the rest of the family.

Emmett turned to Isa smiling and grabbed her in a bear hug, spinning her around, Isa laughed.

He put her down. "Well I'm Emmett! And thank you for changing Emoward into just plain cool Edward. Its so much more fun to hang out with him without that stick up his-"

Esme cleared her throat.

"But. Anyway welcome to the Cullen clan." Emmett said happily.

Rose walked up and smacked him in the arm. "He means Cullen family not clan." She glared at him.

"Right Emmett?"

He snorted. "Uhh yeah, sure family." He said and walked back to the family chuckling.

"Yeah well I'm Rosalie, and lets get this straight, your probably a one-time thing for Edward, so don't get too cozy." Edward hissed and pushed her causing her to hit the back wall.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!?" Emmett yelled running to his wife.

Esme ran to Isa. "Oh how about we go to the kitchen and I make you lunch."

"Umm okay." Isa replied looking worriedly at Edward.

"It's okay you can trust her but not that sorry excuse of a sister over there." He pointed to an enraged Rose.

"OH IM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND BURN YOU EDWARD! SHE'S NOT WORTH IT CAN'T YOU SEE! SHE'S A WORTHLESS HUMAN!LETS JUST KILL HER BEFORE SHE CAUSES US TROUBLE." She said trying to break out of Emmett and Jaspers hold.

Esme took Isa's arm and turned her around whispering in her ear. "They had a lot of caffeine this morning, I assure you this doesn't happen all the time." She said while trying to rush her out of the living room, but Isa wasn't having it.

Isa smiled and looked up at Esme. "Really? Because I would have thought a house full of seven vampires would have been chaotic all the time."

Everything went quiet while everyone's head snapped to her except for Edward's he just stood in silent laughter.

Isa stood smirking and realized she would need to tell her dreaded story soon. She would wait until the confusion was gone, she thought to herself.

***

**GAME TIME!!!! DETECT THE EMOTIONS!!!-Jaspers power!!!**

**1)Reactions! Isa just told everyone she knows what they are, and the Cullen's except for Edward think shes human. What will there reactions be. Anger, Fear, Disappointment, Disgust, thrilled...So what will it be? **

**INFO TIME!!!**

**Avatar the movie- Isa used to live like how the 'blue people lived in Avatar' like a tribe and all, so all this new stuff and gadgets in the Cullen's home are all new to her.**

**THANK YOU!!! TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! AND REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE I HAVE A LOT OF HITS SO I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS.**


	5. Confusion

*******Beyond the Stars and the Moon***

**Summary: **_My name is Isabella. I have been tossed into this world I have no clue of. My people have disowned me leaving me to roam this strange place. I do not believe in love because in the end it only causes pain...but that all changes when I spot a pair of golden eyes._

**Thank you for those of you that reviewed! I LOVE U GUYS SOOO MUCH! U really make my day! :D So here u go.... Enjoy!**

**Isabella's pov**

My breathing escalated as Rosalies growl became fierce. "What!" She hissed her eyes pitch black.

"I know what you are, and Edward did not tell me." I calmly said. Turning to the rest of the family I saw expressions of disbelief.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder and turned me towards her. "I think there's a misunderstanding. We are not...vampires." From the look on her face, I knew this was a lie, anyone could see that.

"I know of what I talk about. You are vampires."

_They see I am not running and screaming so they know I accept them, what's to be nervous about?_

She sighed in defeat, her eyes trailing towards Carlisle.

Carlisle walked over to Esme and I, displayed a shameful look towards Edward. I frowned when I felt Edwards guilt strike through my stomach. He shouldn't be getting punished, he should be rewarded. He _saved my life..._

"Isabella." I noticed how Carlisle used my full name and not the name I preferred. He continued. "Did my son tell you that we are vampires?" His voice was careful.

The room was tense as they awaited my answer.

I answered truthfully. "No." I knew from the myths and legends about vampires and I learned they were true because I was almost being killed by one.

Everyone went quite, I felt anxious as they scowled.

"Lies!" Jasper hissed.

"She wasn't telling the truth?" Emmett questioned.

"Of course not!" Rosalie called out.

" Yes I was!"

"Why are you so nervous. If you were telling the truth you wouldn't feel so uncertain." Jasper questioned, creeping closer to me.

Edward snarled. "She has a right to be nervous when she's being harassed by deranged vampires! She's been through a lot this past hour, back off Jasper!" Edward glared at Jasper, Jasper moved closer toa Alice.

Completely ignoring Edwards comment, Rosalie yelled. "We should kill her before the Volturi find out!"

"Shes a risk to us all!" Jasper joined in.

Fear surged through me. _They would kill me before I had the chance to run, I have no chance..._

Edward feeling my fear jumped in front of me. Snarling viciously he yelled. "Stay away from her!"

His family all sprang back in shock. "Edward!" Alice gasped. "You go against family?"

Before he was given a chance to answer Rosalie bolted towards me. I quickly turned towards Edward, putting my palm on his chest and absorbing some of his energy. I felt power surge through me.

I swiftly pushed Edward out of the way before she slammed into me. We hit the floor hard. I heard Edward roar in anger and saw him charge at Rosalie. He didn't make it far, Emmett slammed him into the wall.

I pushed Rosalie off me and lunged at her. She punched me in the gut, I staggered backward, gasping for breath. _Gosh these vampires are strong. _

She was about to punch me in the face but I caught her arm and twisted it away from me. I kicked her right in the stomach, she soared back into the kitchen.

She got up looking crazed. Her blond her out of her ponytail and fell wildly around her face. She snarled about to charge at me again, when something caught her eye.

She quickly ran to retrieve it and came back with a sharp object...was it a dagger? I knew it would be able to pierce my skin and cause me an immense pain, but it would not kill me, my fear declined and my instincts rushed in.

She ran to me swinging the dagger, like a deranged woman. I dodged it every time not wanting it to slice my skin.

Until I heard Edward cry out in anger. I stopped and turned to him. His family pinned him the ground, he looked at me panic-stricken. I couldn't understand a word he said, he was wide eyed and frantic as he threw his hands in the air.

I felt a rapid burn in my stomach, I moaned. There was a large gash where the dagger had sliced my stomach. My vision blurred instantly and my head pounded.

I fell to the ground like a heavy stone. With my blurry vision I saw Edward fall to the ground and clutch his stomach.

His family stood immobile, confusion filled the room.

I heard voices soft voices. "Jasper go!" Carlilse whispered. Jasper replied. "No I can handle it." I heard him take a deep breath. "It doesn't smell like human blood." He whispered thinking I couldn't hear. "She smells more like an animal."

Carlisles anxious face appeared in my blurry vision. I felt his cold hands lift me up and put me beside Edward.

I grabbed Edwards hand getting some comfort form his presence. I knew I could absorb his power and heal myself, but that would mean making him weaker than he already was. This would mean more pain for him, and I would never do that to him.

Carlisle pushed my shirt up and started to clean my wound. I whimpered when I felt a burning sting on my cut. _What was he putting in my cut! _Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead.

I looked over at Edwards pained face. His eyebrows furred, eyes shut tight, lips bound to a tight line. I was about to kiss his forehead when I spotted a small trail of sweat fall from his forehead.

Confusion filled me. _Vampires sweat? Isn't the only form of liquid in their body venom?_

I didn't pay attention to what Carlilse was doing to my stomach, I felt random tugs and burns but ignored them.

I took my shaky finger and stopped the sweat from falling off of Edwards face. _Sweating is a vampires trait as well? Are they like fairies too. Do they cry, blush, sleep... _

"Finished." Carlisles voice brought me out of my trance. I pulled my shirt back down and looked at Edward confused.

"Edward?" I whispered. I didnt want everyone to hear, but knew they would hear anyways.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked immediately.

"Yes Im fine, but..." I trailed off and looked over to see the family watching us intently.

I didn't want them to hear.

My hands curled around his ear and I whispered. "Edward do vampires sweat?"

"What?" He said dumbfounded. He had a smile on his face and tried to keep from laughing.

I frowned. "I saw... I thought vampires only had venom in them..."

"They do."

"Well you don't." I whispered. _Was something wrong with him, was he sick? Could vampires get sick?_

"Isa, I`m a vampire. Not human." _What is this human? Why do they always mention it? _He continued."I can't sweat, it's impossible. I can't cry, sweat, sleep, blush, nothing. I am a vampire."

"I know that but, you were sweating."

Emmett chuckled. "Man she is crazy." Edward shot him a look.

Carlilse stepped forehead, speaking with confusion. "I saw it too. I was doubtful at first, so I brushed it off. But you saw it too."

It went quiet, everyone lost in thought.

Rosalie whispered. "How is it possible that Edward has a human trait."

***Alices power- Vision Time***

***Look into the future and see what causes this mysterious human trait.**

***Is something wrong with Edward. Is it good or bad?**

***Is ****it something to do with Edward and Isa being 'soulmates'**

-Sorry for the cliffy :P

Sorry it took so long to write this up. I have been really busy. I will try to post this up once a week, mind you I have another story that I am supposed to finish before I do any other story. But I am doing the next chapter for this stroy right now, so I will hopefully have it done by tomorrow! :D REVIEW! 10 this time and I will love u all so much! and I will make the next chapter longer!

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! :D**


	6. Past Revealed

***Beyond the Stars and the Moon***

**Summary: **_My name is Isabella, Isa for short. I have been tossed into this world I have no clue of. My people have disowned me leaving me to roam this strange place. I do not believe in love because in the end it only causes pain...but that all changes when I spot a pair of golden eyes._

**Summer! Finally exams are done and I can work on my stories! Here it is, thank-you for waiting. So I made an extra long chapter for your long wait and for the start of SUMMER!**

**Oh and anyone in canada did you feel the earth quake! Crazy eh! I was in walmart when it happened and everyone was yelling earth quake and running out of the stores like mad mans, things were falling off the shevels and I just stood there like an idiot. **

**Isabella pov**

I huffed. "Human trait. What is this human, someone please tell me. Is it good? Bad?"

"It's good." Rosalie whispered, her eyes seemed lost as she stared out the window. Than anger flared in her golden eyes as she glared at Edward. "It's better than being a god damned vampire! I would do anything! Anything to be human, or to have one single human trait. And here comes Edward the one who doesn't care for anything! Here he comes taking the one thing I have always wished for!" She turned on her heals and rushed out the room, stomping outside.

Unfortunately her answer to my question left me even more confused and curious. Why d_id she wish to sweat so much?_

Emmett frowned and seemed uncertain but he left following the steaming Rosalie.

I looked down ashamed. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I shouldn't have said a word. I need to learn to hold my tongue. Edward's whole family is going to end up hating me. _Dread fell to the very pits of my stomach.

I felt coldness meet my warm cheeks. I turned to see a small smile on Edwards face. An automatic smile formed on my face and the dread washed away as relief slowly creeped in. "Don't worry about her, it's not your fault." Edward whispered, putting his comforting arms around my waist.

I sighed and nodded. Putting my head on his shoulder and breathing in his intoxicating scent.

Carlisle looked at me curious. "Isabella?" Unwillingly I removed my head from the crook of Edwards neck and turned to face Carlisle.

I felt the urge to keep quiet because the more I talked the more trouble I seemed to get myself into. "Yes?" I whispered hesitantly.

"How can you question the classification of humans. You are a mortal, and there are billions of your kind all over the world. How can you go throughout your life not knowing of the existence of humans?" He seemed so curious as his blond eyebrows furred in confusion and he slowly leaned forward awaiting my answer.

"Why do you think I am human? I mean, I never once said I was this species but you assume and seem so confident that you are right."

Carlisle's eyebrows rose as he leaned back. He scratched his forehead uncomfortably. "I did not mean to make assumptions but what else could you be. Your are not human, vampire or werewolf..."

"Werewolf!" I gasped in shock. _My gosh where the heck are all these mythical creatures coming from! First vampires than humans now werewolves. Well at least I know not to go outside when there's a full moon...that could end ugly if I met up with one. Just carry a gun with sliver bullets in it and I'll be fine._

Loud laughter erupted beside me. I turned to Edward. "Edward what's wrong?"

He gasped for air trying to explain his strange laughing fit. He finally calmed down and pulled me into a hug. "Oh Bella I think you got your facts wrong about werewolves."

"How?" I twisted in his arms wanting to face him.

He had that adoring smirk on his face. "Werewolves don't transform when there's a full moon. They also don't die from silver bullets and-"

I loud huff came from behind us interrupting Edward. "Edward just tell her about that later. I wanna know what she is!" Alice whined from her seat.

I turned around to see everyone staring at us

Edward just chuckled. "Fine." Kissing my cheek and taking my hand he lead me to the chairs where everyone had taken a seat. Surprisingly Emmett and Rosalie had come back as well.

I sat down beside Edward holding his hand tightly.

Carlisle cleared his throat and spoke in a calming tone. "Is it okay if you explain your history to us. It may help us figure out what is happening to Edward and why he is developing human traits."

"She is hurting Edward on purpose, so why would she try and help us in anyway?" Rosalie said with a sour tone.

Just the very thought of hurting Edward killed me. "No I would never hurt Edward, never." I insisted

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked. "We are vampires."

_Why do they keep repeating that they are vampires_. I sighed "Yes and I'm a fairy."

Everyone gasped.

"A fairy...remarkable." Carlisle mumbled in disbelief. He looked at me fascinated than started shooting questions at me. "What is a fairies diet? Do you age? Do you sleep?"

"Do you have any powers?" Jasper questioned.

"Oh do you have wings!" Alice's voice chirped in.

"How about extra strength!" Emmett added eagerly.

I giggled. "Stop. I'll tell you."

"Do you mind if you told us your history as well. Oh and how you came to be? And how you lived throughout society with out being spotted, and-"

"Carlisle let the girl speak, stop asking so many questions." Esme smiled at Carlisles impatient face.

I was a little wary of telling my story. It is forbidden to let anyone know we exist. Now I 'm forced to tell my life story!

_Great._

_But if it will help me get the family to accept me, than lets get started._

"Yes I will tell you my story."

Everyone stared at me anxiously.

I sighed, beginning my story.

_Loud drums were being pounded from deep within the forest. "Come on Isa! Lets go, the party already started!" Elizabeth said, tugging on my arm. Elizabeth was very beautiful and kind. Her soft skin the colour of chocolate. Her light green eyes compilmented her curly dark brown hair which she always wore in braids. She wore a beautiful dress like all the other female fairies. Her dress was bright orange matching her delicate wings. Unlike the other faries she wore lots of beaded bracelets on her right wrist and was the only fariy with such a bright coloured dress. She also acted much different from the other fairies. She was very brave and always voiced her opinion. She liked to be unique and different and liked things no well else liked. She loved strange things. _

"_Wait! My mom wanted me to wait for her, she needed to tell me something. So I can't go right now." I said pulling my hand from her grasp and tripping over the large tree roots that emerged through the thick grass._

_Unlike other faries I had no grace at all. I was the clumsest fairy in Pandora._

_Elizabeth burst out laughing. I glared at her but soon found myself laughing too._

_She helped me up. "Okay, I'll meet you at the party. Bye!" She waved and jumped in the air. Her orange wings spreading out behind her. "Don't take too long!" She flew in the air as her laughter echoed in the forest._

_I sighed and leaned against the tree. I was lucky to have Elizabeth. She was my only friend. No one liked to talk me and for some reason I wasn't like all the other fariies. I was different somehow. So I didn't blame them for not liking me. I was a freak. I was surprised when Elizabeth started talking to me but like I said before. She likes strange..._

_I sighed falling to the ground my back leaned on a tree. A small little Icarus butterfly flew by my face. I giggled and held my hand out. It flew onto my hand and perched itself onto my index finger. I smiled."Hello little Icarus." It just sat there flapping its glowing blue wings._

"_Do you know why I'm so different? Why I don't have pointy ears, or why I can make my wings disappear or why everyone can fly so high and do all these tricks and I can barely walk on my two feet without falling. Why I blush, sleep, cry, and can't speak the fairy language and why I have strange powers and-_

"_Does this list go on forever?" _

_I gasped, snapping my head up to see my mom, Renne. "Mom!" I smiled, jumping to my feet and running to her. She pulled me into a big hug. She was shaking her head with a sad smile on her face. _

"_Must you always look down upon yourself?"_

_I frowned, playing with my soft blue dress. "Yes, maybe if I recongize my silly traits than maybe they will go away."_

"_They will never go away, its who you are." She whispered._

_I snapped my head to look her straight in the eyes. I pulled back."No it isn't! I don't understand, why you hide all these secrets from me! You know why I am such a freak but you refuse to explain this to me!"_

_Suddenly I felt myself being pushed back hard. I hit the tree that was behind me and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. I groaned touching my bleeding head. _

_Another strange trait I had I bleed red while all the other fairies bleed out blue._

_I looked up to see Phil. I surpressed a growl. Although he was my father and also the king of Pandora, I loathed him with passion. I hated that man with everything I had but was expected to respect him._

"_Get up Isabella!" He yelled. I flinched but got up weakly. The thing I didn't understand was that my mom would never stop him from yelling at me or smacking me. She just stood there with a grave expression on her face, never stopping Phil from his abuse. _

"_Hurry up walk to me!" I swallowed and rushed to stand in front of my parents. _

_He just stood there glaring at me. I swallowed again and felt my palms get sweaty from the adrenalin rushing through me._

_Do I fight, run for my life, or stand and listen?_

"_Isabella I heard you speaking to your mother with no respect at all." His voice was serious and angry._

_I shut my eyes wanting to disappear._

"_Look at me!" He yelled. My eyes snapped open. I saw fury written all over his face._

"_I'm sorry." I pleaded. "I didn't mean to be rude to mom...I was just curious..."_

_I was surprised when I heard his laugh, a forced laugh, a scary laugh. I shrank back."Oh I know you were curious. You wanted to know why you are such a freak, am I right?"_

_I nodded._

_For the first time my mom interrupted Phil. She stepped beside him and clung to his arm."Phil, please don't. If you tell her, than she will be forced to leave. Please don't" My mom looked hysterical as she attempted to get Phil to understand._

"_Ill be forced to leave?" I questioned._

_Again Phil laughed. "Yes, just what everyone wants. I see no problem at all with telling her. She wants to know why she's this monster so why not tell her. If we tell her than everyone will be happy."_

"_Phil no." My mom insisted._

"_Get the tribe leaders and the protectors, its time to enlighten the sweet little Isabella."_

"_Phil! If we tell her she will be forced to leave. I do not want my baby to leave Pandora! And who will be princess if she leaves?" She said pulling me behind her back._

_I was completely confused. Where would I be going?_

_He smiled at my mom. "I'm sorry Renne but it's time for her to go. She doesn't belong in this place. She said it herself."_

"_Now come both of you." He grabbed both my mom and myself. _

_He whistled and a large Palasea couger jumped out of the forest, landing in front of us._

"_Get on." We jumped on. _

_Phil barked orders to the black couger. "Bring them striaght to the temple. I will be watching from above, so do not try anything." The couger nodded and sprinted at full speed towards the temple._

_We reached the magical temple. There were fairies dancing and singing. They all stopped when we reached the temple. Staring at us with curiousity._

_Phil fell to the ground with grace, he yelled getting everyones attention."Protectors and leaders come to the temple immedatly." He turned to us."Get off the couger."_

_I jumped off the couger and went to face the Palasea couger and whispered. "Thank you, you're free to go." She nodded, her wide purple eyes looking curiously at me, and than darted away from the temple._

_Phil, Rennne, and I all walked towards the intimidating silver clad temple. _

_We opened the grand doors and walked in to meet the 15 gaurdians of Pandora and the 5 leaders including Renne, Phil and myself._

_The other two leaders were the elderly king and queen. Acacius was the retired king and Alexandra was the retired queen. Phil was the new king and Renne was the new queen and I was the princess. Although I was a princess, I received no respect other than from my mother, Elizabeth and the animals and plants._

_I walked towards my throne and sat down. Everyone was seated and I felt nervous as everyone sat sliently in the room. All you could hear were the soft voices of the girls singing outside._

_Acacius spoke in his deep worn voice. "The reason we all gather here is because Phil insists we tell Princess Isabella of what she is. Who agrees we should tell Isabella and may I remind you of the consequences she will face once we tell her."_

_Why is it that everyone in this room knows what I am, yet I have no clue. And why do they choose my fate?_

_Everyone rose their hands except for my mother who was weeping on her throne._

_Acacius turned to me and spoke again his frail voice. "Okay my dear Isabella it is time that you know of your past." He cleared his throat and stood in front of everyone. "Isabella you are not what you think you are. You are a half breed. Half fairy and half mortal. Your father is not a fairy."_

_I gasped turning to Phil. I knew that someone so cruel could never be my father, I should have known..._

_He continued. "Your mother did something so horrid, she fell in love with this mortal, Charlie." He said his name with such venom that I sank into my seat. _

"_Letting him know of our species, insisting that they were soulmates." He glared at my mom. "Which I still do not believe, no fariy can be soulmates with another creature. It is simply preposterous and than falling pregnant with this mortal. Just disgusting. Everything you did was forbidden, and the concequence for breaking that rule was death but you were the princess so we could not kill you." _

_Than Acacius turned to me. "Instead we planned to kill Charlie the day you were born. The day you were born, was the same day of your fathers death. That is why you are such a bazzar young one because you are not pure like all the other fairies and that is why you must leave."_

"_What!" I chocked._

_Phil growled from where he sat."It is either that or death. We can not have you here anymore, you are a danger. Other fairies are noticing how different you are and will soon know you are not a full fairy. Which will cause problems for us and the protectors. We don't want anyone knowing of the outside world and we do not want the outside world knowing of us."_

_I stood up clenching my hands tightly."Than why are you putting me in this 'outside world'. If you don't want anyone knowing of our exsitance!" I yelled at Phil._

"_Relax young one." Alexandra whispered softly from her thron."They wish for you to leave Pandora, so you will leave in pride and not shame."_

_I felt my shoulders sink. "But why...I won't tell anyone. I swear." I whimpered._

_Phil stood up and yelled."Slience! I have had enough of your whining, you will leave this place and if you don't we will kill you before sundown."_

_I nodded and left the temple, listening to my moms cries._

"So the first time I heard of my past, I was also sent to leave my family and home. I was sent to live in a place I have no clue of, sent to live alone in fear and abandonment." I whispered as I felt tears fall down my face. I hid my face as my long brown hair fell like a curtin around my face.

I felt Edwards arms wrap around my body. He had me to sit on his lap. "Shh my Isa its okay." He whispered, while rubbing my back. Sobs shook my small body as I gasped for breath. All the while Edward kept murmuring words of reassurance."I will always be here for you Isa. I will never leave you. Never." He said holding my face in both of his pale hands.

I closed my eyes afraid to believe. He felt my disbelief and sighed out in fustration. "I will make you believe. Isa I will." He insisted kissing my forehead. "You're my soulmate I could never live without you." He whispered.

I sniffled, opening my eyes to see Edwards distressed face. I whispered."I love you." He smiled at me, wiping my tears with his fingers and I smiled back.

I suddenly felt all my sadness disappear and was consumed by the feeling of Edwards happiness.

"Soulmates? What do you mean?" I heard Alice whisper.

I felt eyes burning holes in my back. I looked up at his family. They were all looking at us with wonder.

"Man I never thought I would say 'Edward' and 'soulmates' in the same sentance- cause that means the cold hearted Edward would have found a lover." Emmett chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Edward laughed. Everyone stared at Edward in disbelief. "What?" Edward said combing a hand through his bronze hair. Clearly uncomfortable with all the attention.

_They act as if theve never heard Edward laugh before._

Rosalie shook out of it the quickest, and stood from her seat yelling at me. "What did you do to Edward!"

My eyes widened. _Oh no, not another fight please...I would rather not have another stab wound._

"Rosalie stop." Jasper whispered from his seat. Everyone turned to him. He was looking at me and Edward in complete disbelief. "They're telling the truth. I feel it, they have a bond."

Rosalie snorted.

Jasper glared at her. "I mean it! Its something _I'_ve never felt in my lifetime. They are connected."

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

Jasper sighed. "Their emotions are connected. If Edwards happy then so is Isa, if he is sad than so is Isa and vis versa. They feel what the other feels."

"It's more than that." I whispered.

Everyones eyes darted to mine. I whispered."If I get hurt than so does Edward. If I get killed...than Edward dies as well."

It went silent. I felt Edward tighten his grip on my hand, trying to comfort me.

"Well there goes my plan of killing you." Rosalie grumbled and fell back in her seat.

I felt Edwards anger hit me like a wrecking ball. I heard the rumble in his cheast but he didn't move to hurt Rosalie in any way, which I was thankful for.

"Is there anything else?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I can absorb Edwards energy to make myself stronger, or Edward can absorb mine."

"Is that what you did when you were fighting with Rosalie?" Edward asked.

I nodded. I turned to Carlisle. "Does mortal mean human?"

"Yes it does."

Everything seemed to click when he answered that simple question. I finally knew what a human were mortals.

I turned to Edward._"_I think I know why you were having human traits."

He nodded looking me in the eyes and waiting for me to continue.

"Its because of our energy. We are united Edward. When the fairies found their soulmates you wouldn't notice the difference because they are of the same species but you and me are differnt. Whats going to happen is that you're going to get some of my traits. Like sleeping, eating and sweating and I will get your traits like hunting, shining in the sun and extreme beauty."

He rolled his eyes when I mentioned extreme beauty, I just smiled continuing. "You will still remain a vampire, you will inherit random traits that are human or fairy and I will still remain half human and half fariy just with vampire traits. We will become equals." I smiled.

_**G**_**AME TIME! Bond time!**

**1)Use Marcus's power to detrimine the connection betwwen Isa and Edward. **

**2)They will become equals, that being said Edward will start to have human/fariy traits and Isabella will start to have vampire traits. What will the family think when Edward starts to have the need to use the washroom, or when he needs to sleep. Or bella has a thing for blood...**

**3) and there will be action in later chapters, don't worry.**

**4)Okay last question, should the werewolves be enemies with the Cullens or not?**

**Please Review and you might get a Longer Chapter! Please! Tell me if u like the story or not!**

**!REVIEW!**


End file.
